


My Dragon Age Drabble Collection, Second of Its Line

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Card Games, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Broken Circle, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - The Urn of Sacred Ashes, Dreams and Nightmares, Dwarf Commoner Origin, Gambling, Gen, Imposter, Jealousy, Matter of Life and Death, Mercenaries, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Secret Admirer, Stolen Identity, Temple of Sacred Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompts from r/dragonage!Mini prompts, 200 words or less each!





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 1: Dark dreams, dark fears.**

It happens again and again. His raven-tressed beloved's form twists into a macabre mockery of what she once was, spindly arms reaching out with sharp pointed elongated fingers. One by one, his brothers and sisters fall, torn apart bit by bit by those fingers, an inhuman shriek of sick glee ringing out. 

But that isn't the only dark dream to haunt him. 

They like to tease and taunt; sometimes they throw in something sweeter for variety. She comes to him, battered from the fighting, robes singed and staff marred from battle, but alive. She begs him to come with her, either to save the others or to run away and save themselves. He cannot leave... cannot falter. He must stay strong, it is a trick, nothing more. He will NOT be prey!

She comes to him again; battered, yes, but not alone... there are others with her, others who can and have fought. His fears darken. They've started a new game?

"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work."

"But... don't you recognize me?"

"Only too well."

He kneels to pray to the Maker for deliverance in one form or another. He hopes it is soon. 

 

**Prompt 2: A belly laugh, a flash of yellow, a gleam in one's eye.**

A belly laugh rings out from the table, radiating out to the rest of the room. He lays his cards out on the table, letting the winning hand display itself to the other players. A groan rises from several throats in unison. Several silver coins are plopped on the table in displeasure. 

"I swear you are cheating, dwarf!" one man says as he pays his wager. 

"You wound me with your accusations, good Ser!" Varric grins back.

A flash of yellow catches five pairs of eyes as the coin is tossed into the pot.

"Deal me in," the woman's voice purs.

He has a gleam in his eyes as he thinks: Finally, some competition!

"Watch yourself, Hawke," the honey-blond man warns. "I think he and Isabel have been cheating." 

Varric had to suppress a snort. Of course they were! With Hawke around, they would actually have to work for the pot, now! She cheated as much as they did but had a much more "innocent" demeanor and could get away with it longer. 

 

**Prompt 3: "Always a pleasure!"**

It was cold and wet, mud threatening to suck boots off of feet every few steps. Just another early spring day in Ferelden. Why were they here again? Oh yes, the job. That stupid, sodding, misbegotten job. She'd have words with her partner once this job was done, she promised herself. 

The troop she was with came to a stop, a small divot in the middle of nowhere. She clutched her staff, the one nice thing she had, really. There were six others with them. Her partner went up to speak to the one who hired them, an elf of all things. He was easy enough on the eyes, sure, but working for a knife-ear? That was new. 

"We wants half our cut now. They way of things 'round here, y'see," her associate said to the elf. 

The elf raised one golden brow but shrugged, tossing a bag his way. 

He caught it and weighed it. "Always a pleasure," he colleague said with a bow. 

Why the strange elf with the musical accent wanted them to fell a tree to use as part of a trap was beyond her, but they were paid to work, not think. 

 

**Prompt 4: Tenacious, temerity, trouble.**

If they ever told stories about her, which they wouldn't, no one could deny that she was tenacious. She donned the drunken contestant's armor, Leske double checking each fastener. Everd had been too drunk to properly piss in a pot, much less fight. She put on the helm. This was their best shot at ensuring "Everd" won the Proving. 

Call it temerity, audacity, or even recklessness, but she was eager to fight. They hadn't even dosed Everd's opponent with the drug Beraht gave them. Let all those noble bastards and sword castes see what Dust Town could offer if given the chance! 

"Bout three is next. Officer Mainar versus the warrior Everd! Fighters, report to the ring."

Mairnar, Adalbo, and Lenka all fall to her blade. And then trouble came into the ring. The real Everd had awakened and staggered into the arena. 

"Wait, I know that man! That's Everd! Then... what imposter did I fight?"

"Remove your helmet, warrior, and let all that watched you see your face!"

The helmet falls to the ground, her braids spilling out. The arena falls into shocked silence. They see only the brand on her cheek, not a skilled fighter. 

 

**Prompt 5: Image prompt**

[ **https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/nodiatis/images/0/08/Ice_Cave_River-Main.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090727210542** ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/nodiatis/images/0/08/Ice_Cave_River-Main.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20090727210542)

 

Were it not for the pressing matter of finding a cure for the Arl and the small cultist problem, she would've taken more time to admire the beauty of this place. While the others clung tightly to furred cloaks and wraps, she was strolling in just her leathers, staff in hand. Sure, the artwork was fascinating, but the ice practically sang to her! Her own magic sang happily in silent harmony with the ice that caressed and covered the temple and the caverns near it. Most people would've called that creepy, but she wasn't most people. 

"Sevarra! We need a little help here!" the other Warden called out as he swung his sword at their latest set of "playmates."

She pulled her eyes away from the stalactite coated with the magic-kissed ice to see what was bothering Alistair this time. They were scaled and slightly larger than the mabari... and oddly cute, in their own horrific way. She held back the squee in her throat. Baby dragons! How interesting! Any other day, she would've pleaded to study them, maybe even keep one. But they were trying to eat her friends and that was just damned rude. 


	2. Once more unto the breach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mini prompts! Each at 200 words or less!

**#1: Jealousy, tears, reassurance**

 

They had been constants, a pair of stars caught in each other's orbit.

Always shining, always bright, but one never far from the other.

They'd come to the tower on the same day. 

 

And then things had changed.

A grief so deep, he was afraid that his sister would vanish, swallowed by it.

It hurt to hear her tears. 

 

Wounds began to heal with time and reassurance from a new mentor.

He knew his envy was misplaced, he should be pleased for her.

It wasn't every day that the First Enchanter picked a student to mentor.

But deep down, he wished it had been him instead. 

 

Jealousy was not something that tasted sweet to Jowan.

When the whisperings reached him of a way to catch up,

perhaps to even get ahead,

he sought it out. 

 

"The pain is worth it," they told him.

A small cut, a dribble of red.

"Focus on the pain, use it to make things better, stronger, more powerful."

He will not be outshone. He will prove himself a mage, one way or another. 

 

**#2: "Why do you fight like you are running out of time?"**

 

Sneaking, snaking, burning, aching.

Push it back, ignore it, or at least deal with it later.

Too much to do, too many lives depend on this being a success. 

 

Eluvians. Qunari agents. Gaatlok. "Dragon's breath."

Corruption in their own ranks! How could this have happened?

Deception. Threats. They were meant to protect people until they could discover what happened. 

They did what was right, not what was politically "convenient." Or did they?

 

Darvaarad, need to find it.

Too many damned underlings in the way! Slowing things down! 

 

"Why do you fight like you are running out of time?" one companion asks.

She stops. The hell with it. The gauntlet and a bracer come off.

Right then, she shrieks as another jolt of pain goes from fingertip to shoulder.

The skin is as dark as night, veins long since adopting an emerald hue, stopping just past the elbow. 

 

All but one stop and stare.

"We need to keep moving," a gravelly voice reminds them.

Thom takes point and pushes open the door.

A draconic howl answers.

Andraste's arse, a dragon. Isn't that just perfect?

 

**#3: Starlight, the scent of winter, breath catching**

 

They made camp in the Frostbacks, not far from the gate to Orzammar. She stands watch, out at the edge of camp, eyes wide in wonder. She takes a deep breath, drawing in the scent and taste of winter, an unfamiliar sensation. The mage cannot help but giggle as her breath comes out as a steady stream of fog. 

 

Snow and ice are as familiar to Sevarra as the heartbeat in her chest, but to see it out in the wild, in its natural state? A treasured first. They never let her outdoors during the winter back home in the Circle. he breath catches as she gazes upward, having an unfettered view of the stars. _Neria would've liked this_ , she thinks. 

 

Unobserved, a figure admires the younger Warden's features by moonlight and starlight. She'd be all too easy to ambush in her current state of wonderment. Good thing he appointed himself to watch over her. Seeing her smile was almost worth dealing with the blasted cold. Zevran pulls his fur-lined cloak closer around himself. Tomorrow, they'd go into the city, and hopefully out of the cold. But for tonight, he'll endure. 


End file.
